


(podfic) trying to get up that great big hill called hope

by yeswayappianway



Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Stakeouts, brief mention of babs, uncomfortable emotional conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of: trying to get up that great big hill called hope, by CallMeBombshellSummary from original fic:“It’s fine,” Jason says, nudging his sarcasm level down to something a bit less hostile and more gently ribbing. “We patrol, we hang out. It’s not really a thing.”It is a thing, or at least Jason’s really hoping it’s a thing, but Dick doesn’t need to know that.“Right,” Dick says, a third time; Jason’s starting to wonder if Dick has somehow lost the ability to start sentences any other way. "That's, uh, that's good."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: (podfic) in all these ways we come together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	(podfic) trying to get up that great big hill called hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trying to get up that great big hill called hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174332) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> many many thanks to CallMeBombshell for giving permission to podfic, and for writing this amazing series in the first place
> 
> music used is Horses by Brian Fallon

trying to get up that great big hill called hope _(with music)_ \- 52:30 - 39.03 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/offcth2uip6u362/trying%20to%20get%20up%20that%20great%20big%20hill%20called%20hope%20MUSIC.mp3)

> (no swears or outtakes for this one)

trying to get up that great big hill called hope _(without music)_ \- 51:03 - 38.05 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tydxerudy0hizap/trying%20to%20get%20up%20that%20great%20big%20hill%20called%20hope.mp3)

> (no swears or outtakes for this one)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around podfic, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears! (please note: i am not looking for suggestions regarding my choices or my interpretations, purely the technical side of things.)


End file.
